Technical Field
The present invention relates to predicting target characteristic data.
Related Art
Computer aided engineering (CAE) has been utilized for a variety of manufacturing industries such as cars and electronic appliances. For example, design of car hoods is one of the applications of CAE. Strict regulations are being imposed on designs of car hoods so as to satisfy safety standards (e.g., injury scores on head-hood impacts). The injury scores are computed from acceleration-time curves during head-hood impacts. The acceleration time-curves can be measured from expensive physical crash tests, or estimated from relatively cheap computer simulations of crashes. However, it currently takes a long time to estimate an accelerating-time curve based on a computer simulation of a crash due to the large amount of memory and processor required to simulate a crash.